In order to spray a fluid (e.g., fertilizer, pesticide, fungicide, insecticide) onto agricultural crops, agricultural sprayers commonly include a sprayer nozzle apparatus. The sprayer nozzle apparatus commonly includes a nozzle connector for supporting a nozzle having an orifice. The geometry of the orifice influences the flow rate, droplet size, and spray pattern. The flow rate through the orifice is mainly a function of the orifice geometry and the fluid pressure at the orifice (i.e., pressure just prior to the orifice). Since the orifice geometry is typically fixed, the most common way to influence the flow rate through the nozzle is by changing fluid pressure. Changing the fluid pressure at the nozzle to influence flow rate changes has become common place on sprayers in order to allow for variable vehicle speed. The flow rate is changed in proportion to the vehicle speed in order to keep the application rate the same.
However, using the traditional fixed orifice nozzle has some limitations. The pressure versus flow relationship is a squared function. To double the flow requires increasing the pressure by a factor of four times. Unfortunately, changing pressure also changes atomization dynamics resulting in an impact on spray quality. Spray quality characteristics, namely, droplet size and spray angle, both become smaller as pressure increases. These changes can negatively impact spray deposit and spray drift. So, the need for the ability to change nozzles on the go has emerged.